bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Evtoth
Evtoth was the fourteenth and second youngest of the fifteen Seraphim created by God. He is the youngest and most impulsive of God's male Seraphs. Before his death, Evtoth was a ruthless, heartless "sword of God"; a bringer of vengeance and justice who fulfilled his duties sadistically. When Barachiel convinced the other Seraphs, (excluding Oracle and Eartheia) to join her against God, Evtoth followed her in the fight against his oldest brother Oracle. However, he was killed by Oracle. Eons later, Evtoth was one of the few seraphim that were resurrected, along with Barachiel. However, Evtoth was once again killed by Oracle. Biography Early History Origins After the creation of Oracle, Heaven, Barachiel, Matorius, and the other seraphs, God then created Evtoth, who was among the first angels created. He was born at the exact same time as his twin brother Shachath and was comforted by the Seraph on the day of their creation, forming a deep bond. Primordial War Amara's Deception When one of God's worlds had started to disappear, Evtoth with eight Oracle and others to investigate, only to find to their horror that Amara had destroyed the worlds God had created. Fighting the Darkness When Amara's deception was revealed, Evtoth, his brothers ad sisters, God, Eve, and Aurora fought in a war against Amara, eventually winning the war by sealing her away. Barachiel's Defiance However, he eventually joined Barachiel against God when she started to doubt God and conjure a plot to overthrow and kill him, but Oracle and Eartheia killed him. BloodRayne and Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 9 Flamin' Hot N Freezien' Cold Angels Pending. Personality Evtoth was once a loyal servant of God, and was willing follow all His orders, no matter how violent they were. Evtoth was a vicious seraph, as his rage had often got the better of him and he mindlessly slaughtered anything. This makes him among the most dangerous of the Seraphim. After Barachiel's defiance, Evtoth willingly followed her, becoming one of her top lieutenants. Powers and Abilities Being a Seraph, Evtoth was one of the oldest and most powerful beings to exist in creation, despite being one of the youngest. However, he was described as one of the greatest of the Seraphim and possessed powers and skills that far surpass that of lower angels. As one of the Original Angels, Evtoth was stronger and faster than just about any other beings and he was one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. *'Seraphim Physiology' - As a Seraph, Evtoth is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that he is among the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, even the archangels but excluding Oracle's. He can be matched by the Archangels, is rivaled only by his fellow Seraphim siblings at their peaks, as well as equaled to his twin brother Shachath, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed only by the Primordial Beings. **'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - As a Seraph, Evtoth was one of the most powerful beings to exist. He could overpower any being, but he is weaker that his older Seraphim siblings. ***'Possession' - Although he possess his own body, Evtoth can also possess humans, however, as with all angels, he needs their permission. ***'Superhuman Strength' - As one of the Seraphs, Evtoth was immensely strong compared to humans, spirits, other creatures, demons, gods, and even other angels. He can lift weights far beyond the limits of human strength. He can single handedly suspend beings off the ground and snap their necks with little effort. ***'Claws' - Evtoth could manifest claws to attack his opponents. *** Wings - As an angel, Evtoth possessed a set of enormous feathery wings that unfurl from his upper back. ****'Flight' - Evtoth was able to manifest his wings and fly. ****'Wing Blades' - His feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh and dismember his opponents. ****'Wing Shields' - They provide him with shielding from other attacks. ***'Fighting' - As a trained warrior of God, Evtoth is a skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes and a steady hand. ***'Heightened Senses' - As a Seraph, Evtoth is imbued with super senses. ***'Teleportation' - Being a Seraph, Evtoth can teleport across the entire universe. ***'Pyrokinesis' - Evtoth has the power to generate and manipulate. He can even project fireballs from his hands. **'Immortality' - Evtoth was over thousands of years old before he dies and possessed the appearance of an attractive young man in his prime. Additionally, he couldn't get sick or die by anything. The only tings that could kill him are his siblings, the Darkness, God, and Death. Weaknesses *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill him, Evtoth finds it very painful and it can banish him away. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Evtoth. *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though Seraphs are stronger, faster, and more powerful than archangels, they are however strong enough to fight them on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt seraphs, Seraphim can physically hurt each other. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle can kill Evtoth, albeit not without difficulty. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill Evtoth. *'God' - Being the creator and father of Evtoth, God can kill and annihilate her. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that rivals God and Death, it can kill Evtoth. Category:Seraphim Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains